


Shut the fuck up

by BleedingHeart03



Series: Willow - Last Dragonborn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bosmer Dragonborn, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, If you don’t like blood and people getting stabbed maybe don’t read this, this was just a short thing to try out writing about my ldb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart03/pseuds/BleedingHeart03
Summary: There isn’t really a story here just basically I wanted to write about my skyrim character





	Shut the fuck up

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn’t been proofread by anyone but me so sorry if there are any mistakes

Willow narrows her eyes at the man in front of her, shifting her stance slightly so the blade against her throat won’t cut her when she speaks. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” he snaps. “Hand over all you valuables, or I’ll gut you.”

“Don’t you know who I am?”

He lets out a bark of laughter. “Ha! Do I know who you are? Oh, that’s rich! No, why? Should I? All I see is a little elf in commoners clothes.”

“I’m the Dragonborn.”

Another bark of laughter. “Oh, even better! Sorry, bitch, but the Dragonborn ain’t an elf, no matter how much better you think you High Elves are that us humans. And the Dragonborn definitely ain’t a lady. Now, I don’t know why I’ve talked so long, but your time’s up. It’s dark, and we’re miles from the nearest town, which means no one will hear you scream when I-“

The man’s words are cut off with a gasp as Willow plunges her dragonbone dagger into his gut. “You know, sometimes I like to give a little speech about how I really am the Dragonborn and all that, but, it’s late and I’m tired, and I want to get home and see my kids and husband, and I _really_ don’t have the time to deal with a racist, sexist piece of shit like you, so can you please,” she pushes the dagger deeper, twisting, “just shut the fuck up.”

Willow pulls the knife out of his gut, wiping the blood off the blade with her shirt. She spares the man a glance as he falls to the ground before turning her gaze to the moon rising overhead. “And, just so you know, I’m a Bosmer.” A hard boot to the head ensures his fate. 

She steps over his body, channeling a spell between her hands and launching it at the ground. A swirling blue and black portal opens in midair, and out steps a skeletal horse, wreathed in purple flames. The portal to the Soul Carin closes with a hiss and Willow climbs onto Arvak’s back. Giving the creature a swift kick to the ribs, she mumbles to herself, “Gods dammit, I’m gonna miss dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments/kudos would be greatly appreciated! :)  
> And if you’re waiting on my other fics to update sorry they haven’t update for a while I haven’t been motivated to write.


End file.
